Talk:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise/@comment-29376355-20180731204216
Ok, I am surprised that few people are theorizing as to who the potential second "old character" could be in the final version of "DP15-The Match Girl's Paradise." I posted a few of my theories, but I am now convinced that this is going to be the final plot of the game: 1. The second character of the game is going to be Princess Althea, the former little mermaid from "DP8-The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide." She is there to make a wish for Pinnochio (who turned back into a puppet at the end of DP8 and hasn't been seen since) to come back to life. A clue to this comes at the end of the beta, when the pool that the Detective is trapped in turns purple. In all the DP games, there has only been one time that water ever turned purple, and that was from "DP8-The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide." 2. The biggest charm about the Dark Parables Series is the series' ability to take completely different fairy tales and tell them in such a way that we see the underlying parallels and thus are able to connect them. I see Princess Anthea becoming a parallel to Clara, the little girl from "The Nutcracker." Like Clara, Princess Althea will go on a journey to help a wooden man (in this case, Pinnochio) to life. The Match Girl will ultimately stand in as a parallel to the original "Blue Fairy" from the original "Pinnochio" tale. After all, why is the Match Girl wearing blue? It isn't as though she is trying to disguise herself with the scenery. 3. I think we will also see that the original "Wood witch" that was so kind to the townspeople and who may be the Match Girl's grandmother will end up being Princess Daphne, the only princess from the five original sisters in "Dark Parables 8-The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide," who isn't accounted for. Consider that the Wood Witch and Princess Daphne both are depicted as having long, blonde, wavy hair. Also consider that the Wood Witch seems to be depicted as being very in tune with nature, a trait that Princess Daphne shared, considering she enjoyed gardening and seemed to be a follower of the Goddess Flora. Also consider that in the beta, the Wood Witch seems to have just "appeared" out of nowhere, as no one knew exactly where she came from before settling in Denmark. 4. I think that the game will reveal that (1) Princess Anthea will make an appearance and will hopefully prove more trustworthy than when she was in DP8. She will help us stop the Match Girl, find a way to cure Pinnochio, and may end up helping Prince Julian, a character who also committed immoral acts in order to help and/or save someone he cared about (Althea, when she helped to steal the Wood Orb to help her father to return to human form. Prince Julian, who assisted his father in trying to destroy the world not out of any personal vendetta, but because he genuinely loved his father and wanted to help him). (2) I think that in the course of our investigation, we will learn that the Wood Witch will end up being Princess Daphne. This will come as a surprise to Princess Althea, who will mourn the loss of her sister. However, it will motivate her to help reach the Match Girl, who was Princess Daphne's granddaughter and thus making Princess Althea the Match Girl's great aunt. After all, in the original "Match Girl" story, the girl in that story did not light all the matches at the end to keep the visions of the grand dinner or the Christmas tree from disappearing. Instead, it was the vision of her beloved grandmother, her family, who she didn't want to lose. Thus, the story will come full circle. The game or the bonus game will also address Pinnochio's situation. Now, I was originally hoping that the Wood Witch was a former Godmother, and that Katherine might make an appearance, but I don't think that is likely now. If I remember my mythology correctly, while there were other Godmothers besides Amelia (the original Godmother in DP5-The Final Cinderella), Amelia was described as being "over a thousand years old." If true, then there is no way the Wood Witch could be a Godmother, as the Maiden Goddess wouldn't have had two Godmothers at once, and thus there is no way for the Wood Witch to be a possible "grandmother" to the Match Girl. Time will tell if I am on the right track, but I feel pretty confident in my theory about Princess Althea making an appearance in the game.